


The Road Unmarked

by reasons_unknown



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasons_unknown/pseuds/reasons_unknown
Summary: She has spent hundreds of years avoiding her home, but a twist in fate has forced Thea to come crashing back down to Earth. After years of dreaming about blue eyes, a certain Captain will walk into her life. As he rescues her maybe she'll be able to rescue him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first Marvel fiction.... I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think.  
Cheers

She had come here to escape this very thing.  
Thea stood with her head bowed as around her a flurry of action swarmed. Battle was coming to Tempē. She looked down at the small pile of clothes in front of her. Everyone was dressing for battle, women shedding their long fine dresses and men their robes. When she had arrived on this planet years ago a voice inside her had stopped her from burning her heavy thick pants and vest. She knew this day would eventually come. Even to immortals.  
“Thea, no one expects you to fight.” Thea looked up at her friend of many years.  
Tobias stood there in his forest green cargo pants. Weapons were strapped to his waist and legs. His torso was bare, pale scars littering his chest and arms. She stared at him and his lips quirked to the side.  
“That is what’s going on in that head of yours right? You want to join the Legion in this fight?”  
She looked at her clothes and spoke softly.  
“I can help.”  
Tobias sighed and looked at her kindly. He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.  
“I don’t doubt that for a second sweetheart. I just... Shit Thea, I know what it does to you. No one would judge you if you chose to stay behind with the children.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him and he immediately knew he had said the wrong thing.  
“I’m not a fucken child Tobias.”  
She pulled the straps of her dress from her shoulders and allowed it to pool at her feet. She grabbed the pants roughly and started pulling them up her long legs.  
“ I’m not going to just sit back like a child. That isn’t fair. You have a weapon, you use it.”  
He sighed again reaching forward to hold her top out to her.  
“I just don’t want you hurt.”  
She took the top and looked at him, her face softening.  
“I know, but I will hurt no matter where I am. I may as well don’t while helping.”  
She pulled her vest on.  
“Stay close to me. If it becomes too much I’ll get you out ok?”  
She smiled at him. “Ok.”  
The two walked along the corridors of Tempē's largest structure. The Legion, Tempē's finest warriors lived here. As an immortal race, the Legion had many reasons to fight over their history, but it had been centuries since battle had come to their door.  
It had been Thea herself who had seen it coming. Flashes of a purple, a man standing in smoke, his smile as blood dripped from his blade. Tempē covered in smoke and fire. It had been almost a year since she had collapsed and woken muttering about fire and a creature with death on his mind. The Legion had been preparing for his arrival knowing that Thea had the sight. Tobias and Kirkland were the only two on Tempē that knew her full story.  
Thea was originally of earth. A child born of Themis. Thea was one of the three Fates. Though her sisters called her the runt. Thea could see the fated path of the universe, it’s destiny, however she had no extra sway over its delicate strands and when it deviated from its course she was effected; anything from a headache to complete incapacitation.  
“What’s the point of you if when a fate needs correcting you’re a snivelling mess with a sore head.” Her eldest sister had said.  
After eons on Earth Thea had asked herself the same thing. Humans were unpredictable and their thirst for power and wars often destroyed Fate's plans. Fleeing earth she had found a home in Tempē with immortals and found the peace she so desperately wanted.  
Looking out now at her companions she felt nervous for the first time in years. Battle brought death and with it deep pain. But her fears weren’t about the physical pain. Her fears were for her family here. The legion were mighty, but what she saw was unfathomable. The fall of Tempē.

* * *

  
Kirkland nodded in greeting to Tobias and Thea as they came to stand at his side. The large bald man looked out across the valley. Hundreds of Legion warriors stood staring at the sky. Electricity crackled through the clouds and the air took on static.  
“You really should have taken time to braid your hair child.” Kirkland laughed.  
Thea scowled at him pulling her flying hair into a tight bun.  
“Don’t fool yourself Kirkland, I’m almost as old as you. Just fewer wrinkles.”  
Tobias laughed and patted Kirkland's hairless head.  
“He’s just jealous”  
Kirkland gave what resembled a growl. “I am not.”  
Thea sighed looking back at the battle ground, Kirkland noticed her worrying her lip.  
“There is still time Thea. You need not tie your fate to the Legion.”  
“She will not go with the children, I tried already.”  
Kirkland held up a round silver cuff. “Then why not return to Earth? You have seen for yourself; nothing but death awaits us here.”  
Thea looked at her friends. Kirkland watched her face, his own pulled in to a frown. Tobias looked at her from over his shoulder before swallowing deeply and looking away.  
“What I see is not always definite. There is still hope. I won’t leave you all to...” she cleared her throat. “I’m staying.”  
Kirkland looked at the cuff in his hand and let out a heavy breath, his shoulders dropping.  
“You’re impossible.”  
A heavy shudder ran through the air and they quickly turned their attention to the sky again. A loud groan erupted from the clouds as a metal ship, crackling with electricity emerged. Tobias cracked his neck.  
“Well sweetheart, if you’re right. If this is our end...” Thea went to argue again that nothing was certain and he held up his hand to silence her. “If this is it, I’m glad to fight alongside you both.”  
Kirkland nodded and pulled his weapon from its sheath.  
“Lets show them a Legion’s wrath.”

* * *

  
Hundreds of ships covered the sky. Several large ramps hissed and lowered to the ground at the Legion’s feet.  
Several figures walked out of the nearest one. In the middle stood the creature from Thea’s vision. Next to him a creature stepped forward and spoke, his voice was calm and matter of fact.  
“Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile for even in death, you will become Children of Thanos.”  
With a mighty roar the Legion returned their answer. The two armies collided.

* * *

  
Thea sliced through the enemy, her strength and speed unmatched by the invaders. Her heart ached along with her pounding head. Dammit. She had to find Tobias. She could ask him to take her from here and maybe in doing so she could save the one person she had ever thought of giving her heart to.  
Moments later she found Kirkland knelt over a comrade. He was covered in blood. As he saw her he held out his hand to stop her. “Thea.....”  
She noted the concern in his voice and her eyes swept down and over the body he held. The green cargo pants stained with blood.  
A keening cry fell from her lips as she ran to their side.  
“No no no.” She knelt by Tobias' bloody body. His green eyes wrinkled at the sides as he saw her.  
“Thee...” he tried to speak past the blood that gurgled in his throat.  
“Shhhh... Don’t talk. We’ll get you to...” a sob cut off her sentence. Her hands shook as one went to his bloodied chest and the other stroked the side of his face.  
“You’ll be ok. You’ll be.....’ he pulled his hand up to hers against his face. He closed his eyes and gently shook his head. His eyes opened again and looked at her. They weren’t the blue eyes of her dreams, but they held the same look. Love. A rattling breath broke her from her thoughts.  
“Tobias.... Please don’t.”  
“...’s ok.” He smiled and his eyes faded as his body relaxed.  
“No.... NO!” she shook him. Her breaths came fast and shallow. “Don’t do this! Tobias!! Please open your eyes. Come on...... TOBIAS!” she shook his body with frantic arms. Kirkland pulled her tightly against him  
“Come on Thea.... Shhhhh”  
He held her tightly as she sobbed. He rubbed a hand up and down her back whispering to her softly. She didn’t notice what was said, she just focused on the ache in her chest. As she started to calm down she felt something click around her wrist. She pulled back from Kirkland in horror and looked at her wrist which was now surrounded by the cuff he had offered her earlier. She looked at him in furious disbelief.  
“What have you done?” she pulled at the cuff unable to remove it.  
“I promised him. I promised I’d get you safe.”  
She pushed away from him and scratched at her arm as gold light started to flow from the cuff and over her skin.  
“No, Kirkland, I can’t go back, please stop this!” she watched in horror as the light slid higher up her arm. “Kirkland!”  
“Sorry but you don’t deserve to die today.”  
“Neither do you! Or Tobias!” she clutched at her chest and noticed the glow was almost over her entire being.  
“Please, please kirkland, don’t do this...”  
His eyes pleaded with her to understand.  
“It’s done.”  
She looked at Tobias' body and then Kirkland again before her body felt like it was expanding. The moment she thought she would explode her atoms all pulled tight to her core and the sad face of Kirkland was replaced with the blues and greens of earth. She hung in the darkness of space looking at earth. Tears ran down her face as she knew she would never see her friends again. She floated for a moment before earth’s pull caught her. She slowly started being drawn into the atmosphere. She pulled herself into a tight ball as she hurtled towards earth.

* * *

  
A bright light hit through the atmosphere and a burning mass hurtled to the ground. The impact carved deep into the earth’s crust as dirt and stone was thrown into the air.

* * *

  
“Sir we’re getting reports of an unidentified object breaching the atmosphere and plummeting to earth at this location approximately six minutes ago.”  
General Ross looked over the detailed page of data and raised an eyebrow in interest.  
“Whatever it is, I want it in our custody A.S.A.P.”  
“Of course Sir.”  
The man scuttled off leaving the General smiling at the data in front of him.


	2. Cracks forming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is chapter 2 :)   
I have taken a rough idea of Titans, fate etc and run with it.   
We are in civil war territory here.  
Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think... Nothing is set in stone yet so feel free to let me know what you want to see and I'll see what I can do.  
Cheers

“Oh look boys, got ourselves a five star cage.” Clint spoke loudly as he and his two comrades were frog matched into a large room. Around the sides of the room were five stark white cells with thick glass and bars across their front.  
“Welcome to The Raft assholes.” A soldier muttered to the group as he shoved Sam into his cell. Scott looked with raised brows at the cell next to his. It had large cracks running through the glass. He could only see the feet of the cell’s occupant, they faced top down along the floor.  
“Yeah looks like a top class high tech prison.” He scoffed at the state of the other cell.  
“Go ahead and try breaking out, we’ll put you down just like we did her.”  
Clint scoffed. “Wow you’re a dick.” Clint didn’t flinch as the door slid in front of his face and slammed shut.  
“I don’t care what you think I am, here, I’m in charge.”  
The man smiled and walked out followed by his colleagues.  
“May as well get comfortable guys, I think we’ll be here a little while.”  
Clint sat down on his bed and glanced over at the damaged cell. Who the hell was down here with them and why?

* * *

Thea groaned and lifted her cheek off the cold concrete. She ran her tongue over her teeth in an attempt to moisten her dry mouth.  
“So that’s what that’s for.” She muttered as she pushed herself up to lean against her bed. She ran her fingers along the metal collar on her neck and tried to pull it away from her skin. She gritted her teeth as it stung.  
“Nice necklace you got there.”  
She started at the new voice and turned to see several cells now occupied. Clint raised several fingers in a small wave.  
“Thanks.” She replied. “ You’re more than welcome to it. I just need to figure how to get it off first.”  
Clint looked at the device around the woman’s neck. It was thick metal with bright yellow vials embedded in it.  
“Don’t think you’ll have much luck.” Scott spoke up. “I’d say those vials inject you when triggered?”   
Thea tugged the collar again. “I guess that would explain it. Was trying to break out and then woke up on the floor.” She stood and looked around at the newcomers. “So, what did you guys do to get thrown in here?”

* * *

  
“Bon appetit.”  
A small bowl of oats and a glass of watered down juice were slid into Clint’s cell. The juice splashed over the side of the mug. Clint frowned in distaste at the meal.  
“Yeah sure is five star accommodation.”  
The only sounds that answered him were of the others eating. He sighed and started to eat his own bowl of slop.  
In her own cell Thea sat on her bed with her eyes closed. She took deep breaths as she tried to focus on Kirkland. Millions of names and threads of fate screamed at her but she continued to search for her friend. Her fingers played idly with her hair pulled over one shoulder. A voice pulled her from her thoughts.  
“You aren’t eating.”  
Thea opened her eyes and caught Clint’s stare. She quirked her lips in distaste.  
“I don’t get fed today.” She stated plainly. She noted his confusion so she continued. “They believe that keeping me hungry will keep me weakened and less likely to fight. Idiots don’t realise that a hungry woman is anything but sedate. It’s ok though. I don’t need food quite like humans do.”  
“So you are an alien then?” Sam perked up in his cell.  
Thea sighed, her search for Kirkland wasn’t getting her anywhere so she focussed on her companions.  
“No. I am of Earth. My mother was the Titaness Themis.” At their blank stares she chuckled. “She’s basically like the God of justice and truth. Ironic that her daughter is now locked up just for being a silly meteor. It’s not like I planned crashing into an army training ground. I didn’t even see it coming.”  
“You were the 'satellite' that crashed? I knew that story was bogus.” Sam muttered.  
Scott sat up. “But that was months ago. They can’t hold you for that long can they?”  
Thea smiled at him.  
“A half naked woman falls from the sky with barely a scratch and you think these morons will let her go? Like I said, my mother would have a fit at the injustice of it.”  
“So that’s your superpower then? You can fly and you’re indestructible?”  
Thea scoffed. “Hardly. That was mainly due to the teleporter I was wearing. I am stronger than mortals in many ways, but my 'superpower' as you put it is being one of the Fates. I have visions of the future and I can see a being’s life thread. My sisters had the real power. One decides when someone is born, where and what they are born in to. She spins the thread of your fate. My older sister then decides when to chop that thread and what happens to you when you die. I just know your fated length of thread and sometimes can see portions of it. I am as much bound to your fates as you are. If the thread is cut too soon, it snaps back at me and I feel it. I feel every thread in the fabric of creation. It’s very... Tiring.”  
She looked at their faces. Sam and Scott looked shocked, but Clint, he looked nervous as he looked around at the cameras.  
“Oh these morons already know this all. I told them when I first woke up. Silly me answered all their questions. You see, last time I was here, my kind were understood and respected. Feared even. Imagine my surprise when I found out we are mere stories now.”  
Sam walked to the glass of his cell.  
“We have a friend, could you, would you be able to see if they’re ok? Can you do that sort of thing? Find people?”  
“Is this Steve Rogers by any chance?” they all looked at each other. “They asked me the same thing when I arrived. Can I find Steve Rogers? I refused when I realised they planned to shut him in this place too. Your friend is ok. He’s safe.”  
“Good, good. But uh, it was actually Wanda, Wanda Maximoff, she was caught with us, but she isn’t here.”  
Thea nodded and pulled her hair over her shoulder again. She closed her eyes and started to card her fingers through the long locks. After a few minutes she smiled softly.  
“She is ok and she is close... She is.... Safe but not complete.” She opened her eyes and ran her finger and thumb together like feeling a substance between them. “Something is dampening her spirit.”  
“Thank you.” Sam said with an air of relief.  
“You’re welcome. Now I’m just going to lie down for a bit. I’m tired.” She lay down on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

  
Thea was roused awake by a new voice.  
“Who’s sleeping beauty?”  
Sam replied to the voice “Another casualty of General Ross’ inflated ego.”  
She sat up and watched as Tony Stark walked towards her cell. She looked him over a moment before walking to face him.  
“Does it grow like that or do you do it on purpose?” she gestured to his face.  
They looked at each other a tense moment before he barked out a laugh.  
“Oh you're fun.” He pointed at her. His eyes ran over the collar on her neck and the slight bruising. He recognised it. Ross had gloated years ago about his equipment that could keep the Hulk sedated. Having been made for the Hulk’s wrist it had clearly been adjusted for her neck. Those vials should be enough to kill her and one had clearly been used already. He squinted his eyes at her and then looked at the cracked glass.  
“Refuse to sign the accords too?”  
She smirked. “Never got the invite.”  
“How rude.” He noted.  
“Must still be in the mail.” She stared right at him. “Don’t let it break you Tony.”  
She turned and went back to her bed. He turned to the others who ignored him and he left the room to find Steve and help where he should have from the start.

* * *

  
“Ever read the Geneva code on minimum treatment rights of incarcerated persons set out by the United Nations in 1955 boys? Because it states that every prisoner should be provided food with nutritional value adequate to their health and strength. I dare say that is more than one meal a week for Thea.”  
Sam stared with disgust at the soldier delivering their food.  
Clint and Scott looked with concern at Thea who was looking pale and rubbing her forehead yet again.  
The soldier had enough humanity to look embarrassed.  
“I’ve been given orders to only feed you three today.”  
“Fuck your orders, you know it’s not right!” Sam growled.  
“Give her mine.” Clint called out. “Please, surely you know it’s the right thing. You didn’t join the army to torture people did you? You joined to protect what’s right.” Clint could see the soldier thinking.  
“Even just the juice, something.”  
The soldier nodded and took Clint’s drink to Thea’s cell. He slipped it under the food slot. She looked up at him as if seeing his arrival in the room for the first time.  
“....what?” she tilted her head in confusion.  
“drink it. It’s not right what they’re doing to you.”  
She looked at him as if seeing into his soul. She looked to the drink in its pottery mug. She glanced at the other men who nodded slightly.  
She knelt down and grasped the cup between shaking hands. She raised the cup to her mouth and closed her eyes at the sweet taste flooding her mouth. She sighed in thanks of sustenance. As the door slammed open every person in the large area jumped. The Captain of the guard walked in and grabbed the soldier by the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. Thea placed the mug on the ground.  
“Stop!” she got up and banged against the wall. Clint joined her in calling out while Sam and Scott watched in horror. The captain kicked the soldier several times in the head.  
“You disobeyed a direct order Thompson!”  
“Stop it!” Thea yelled. She began hitting the glass with what strength she had. The cracks straining and expanding. The captain turned and pointed at her.  
“You did this! Don’t go thinking this is anyone’s fault but your own.”  
He gave the soldier two more heavy kicks.  
“You’ll kill him!” she screamed, trying again to break the glass. The captain turned at the creak of the glass and started searching his comrade's pockets. Thea’s eyes widened in fear as he searched for the remote to her neck device. She grabbed the mug and smashed it, using the large shard to try get between her neck and the collar. Blood slipped down her neck as she frantically worked at the collar.   
With a hiss the vial emptied itself into her blood stream. She dropped the shard and looked at the triumphant captain. She blinked several times before stumbling and bracing herself against the wall.   
“Now I see..... Why your thread is so short.” She smiled dazedly before falling to the ground unconcious.


End file.
